Guardians of Paradise
by Jieun
Summary: AU. GW.In a land of tranquility,there are Guardians who live in the land of Paradise. At the coming of age, Guardians may wonder out of the light screen and into the world to search for a bride. Enter a world of magic and illusion. Dare to enter Paradise.
1. prologue: Crossing the Light Screen

Disclaimer:  I don't own Gundam Wing so don't sue!!!!

Guardians of Paradise 

By Jieun

Prologue:  Crossing the Light Screen

The sun had draped the Land of Dragons with its ever so warm rays of light.  This land was often called Paradise because of its serenity.  A light screen protects this world from the outside.  Every man in this land had his own dragon, which was the source of that person's element of magic.  However there were only men in this land and so they must choose a wife outside of this world of serenity, often they find the rest of the world in shambles and so it last an eternity to find one's sole mate.  It is because of this that as long as their dragon lives, they shall live as well.

"Hey Heero! Wait up, we aren't suppose to cross the light screen until we're 15!" Cried the young boy with the long braid and cobalt eyes.  He was about five with silver dragon of ice that was his.

"Well I don't want to wait that long, besides don't you want to know what's on the other side of the light screen, Duo?" replied the young boy with brown hair and dark blue eyes.  He possessed a red dragon of fire on his side.

"Sure, but who knows what's out there.  Our magic is still too weak to be used."

"Then I'll just have to assimilate my dragon so that I can be more powerful." Heero answered.

"OK then.  I'll come."

Both children assimilated their dragons within them so that they could be more powerful.  Each now had the magic of their elements to use.

"All right here we go!" yelled the excited Duo.

They then walked through the light screen to find what may await them in the other side.

"Wow."

The two boys had entered a vast field of grass and wild flowers that were of rainbow colors and sweet scents.

"Lets go and explore!" Heero had yelled.

"Um, Heero, I think I'll wait here." Said Duo. "I don't want to get in trouble by our fathers, you know what they might do."

"All right then I'll be right back in a while, you just keep a look out just in case." Said the restless Heero.

And so he went off farther into the field of flowers.  Then he heard a sound of a soft humming.  Heero went to search for the source of the soft sound and came across a lone blonde girl who was making a crown of flowers.  The young girl then noticed the boy as he stand on a patch of flowers.

   "Oh! I didn't think that anyone would come this far into the field, I'll just go." Stated the young girl. 

   "Nah, its OK.  I'm just going for a walk."

   "Well what's your name?  My name is Relena."

   "I'm Heero."

   "Hm, that's not really a common name now is it?" said the curious young girl.

   "Here, you can have this." Said Relena as she places the crown of flowers upon Heero's head.

   "Thanks, its really nice." Replied the young boy.

As the girl placed the crown on his hair she felt a slight heat on her fingertips that reminded her of the warmth of a fire.

   "Heero, are you ok?  Your head is really warm." Asked the young girl.

   "No, that must be from the fire from my dragon."  Said Heero.

   "Your dragon?  What do you mean?  I heard that only Guardians have dragons, but that's only a story." Said the confused little Relena.

   "No, I'm not old enough to be a Guardian, my dad is though." Replied Heero.

   "But what is a young Guardian doing right here out side of Paradise?  Why did you leave?  And what proof do you have of being a Guardian?" asked a really curious Relena.

   "Well, I came out her to explore.  And I'll proof that I'm going to be a Guardian!  Watch." Said the young Guardian.

Heero then gathered all his young powers to create small flames from his hands and held the hands of the frighten young girl.

   "Heero!!  Huh?  I'm not burning, but I feel warm?"  Said a frighten but delighted child.

Inside, Relena could feel the warm and arousing flames within her very heart and mind.  It was a feeling that ignited her sole that she did not wish for him to let go.  When he finally did, the warmth was gone and the flame disappeared within her mind and was only left as a memory.

   "Now do you believe me?" asked Heero.

   "Wow, what was that?!" said Relena that no longer felt frightened.

   "That was just my dragons element.  Aahh!"

   "What, what is it!?" asked a startled Relena.

Behind her was a large man in a short cape that was red as fire.  Next to him was a frightened Duo.

   "Sorry Heero, I couldn't hold him." Said the small child.

   "Heero, you know that you are not allowed outside of Paradise until you have come of age!  Come now, we must return before another human sees you." Said the tall man that was Heero's father.

   "Relena!" cried an older boy with platinum blond hair.

   "Relena, run away!  That is a Guardian!  They kidnap women to become their brides and are never seen again!" yelled the boy, who was Relena's older brother Milliardo.

The tall man then lifted Heero by the waist and a larger dragon appeared.  They then placed themselves upon the dragon ready to fly back to the land of Paradise.  As they went on the dragon, the small crown of flowers fell from Heero's head and landed upon the field of flowers where he met the young girl.

"Heero!  Come back!" cried the young Relena who has now felt the loss of a new friend.  Those words echoed across the field alone in silence.

   "Heero!  Hey, Heero!  Stop daydreaming and come on.  What are you thinking about?  We have to go now for our coming of age ceremony."

   "Huh? Oh, ok Duo.  Lets go."  Replied Heero.

And they jumped on their now full-grown dragons and flew across the sky of the Land of Dragons, or Paradise.

So what do you think?  This was my very first try in a fan fic of complete fictional ideas.  I got this idea one day when someone in my class wore a shirt with a Chinese dragon on it.  On the shirt there was also the words "Guardians of Paradise" so I came up with this story with Gundam Wing.  I hope this story wasn't too bad.  I'm new at this.  So please, no flaming. I don't own Guardians of Paradise t-shirts so don't sue me either on that.


	2. Chapter 1: The Coming of Age Ceremony

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, you know the drill.

Guardians of Paradise

By: Jieun

Chapter 1: The Coming of Age Ceremony

The darkened sky of night was sparkling with the glimmers of the each dragon's element and scales.  The winds were cut through swiftly by the wings of these gigantic beasts that carried their young Guardians upon their backs.  It was a breath taking event for the soon to be newly inducted Guardians.  Each dragon created a fountain of light upon the sky before they had descended to the sacred circle below them with their young companions.

            "Hey Trowa, Wufei!!! Watch this move!" yelled Duo as he spin through the sky and allowed his dragon shatter diamonds of ice that glittered through the night with breams of the moon, before he took his landing at the sacred circle.

            "…." Was their only response. 

After opening ceremony of lights was completed, a lone Guardian with a knee length, cerulean cape walked to the center of the sacred circle.

            "Today is a special day for all of you young spirits.  Today, you will no longer be limited to the barriers and boundaries of this land.  You are not sprites, but Guardians.  Keepers of the Elemental dragons and the land of Paradise." uttered the Guardian at the sacred circle before he paused at the light breeze of the wind sprites that honored this day.

            "The breeze is warming to us, it is time.  You are now Guardians of the Land of Dragons.  Seek your bride and return triumphantly.  However, be warned there are many dangers beyond the light screen.  Hurry quickly with the maiden that is pure to you.  Guardians, take flight!"

            "Hurrah!!!!"  many screams and yells of applauds could be heard through the vast land as each new Guardian took flight through the winds and torrents of the sky as all left the safe barrier of the light screen.

As they flew through the sky, a young Guardian with a fire dragon stood strongly upon it's back while they glided through the clouds in front of all, and passed through the light screen.

            "I will find you Relena, and take you to the field of flowers as once before."  Heero had thought through his mind before he was interrupted. 

            "Hey Heero! Slow down.  We are leaving home for a while." yelled Duo through the winds.

Heero turned his head lightly for one last look upon the Land of Dragons, before his long journey.

            "yeah" Heero sighed monotone. 

They then flew higher into the clouds of the world beyond.

This is the end of chapter one.  I was inspired to create this chapter through the reviews that were given.  I know that it is short and a bit lagging on, but the next chapter will be better.  After I actually write it.  Please no Flames and Jannine, you better leave a review, cause I know you got my e-mail.  You too, Chelsea, and you H2O.  You know who you are.  You know the disclaimers.  Also, I would like to thank ShiroiShenlong () and Tomorrow for being the one's to inspire me to write another chapter of this fic. 


	3. Chapter 2: Invasion of the Amazon Villag...

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, you know the drill.

Guardians of Paradise 

By: Jieun

Chapter 2:  Invasion of the Amazon Village

Screams could be heard through the air as the many women of the Amazon village were fleeing for safety.  Lightning and ice were striking their grass homes and were caught on fire as the lightning had struck.  Two fierce dragons appeared in the sky, circling the village.

            "Hey Wufei!  What's the deal with having to go this far?" Duo yelled through the wind as he frantically tried to extinguish the fires with his dragons ice.

            "To see if there is a woman strong enough to be my bride, I hate women, they are so weak."  Wufei cried out over the sound of screaming women as he rode his blue dragon, circling the village while continuing to strike with his lightning.  His dark eyes were unmoving as the wind tried to ruffle his jet-black hair

            "I hope to see something of interest, I have heard that Amazon women are supposed to be strong warriors.  Guess it was just a rumor." Wufei carried on.

            "That still isn't a good reason to go and terrorize the entire village for just one bride."  Duo tried to convince Wufei with no avail.

            "Aren't you looking for a maiden as well? Is that not why you have chosen to come with me to this village." Wufei was starting to be annoyed by the braided Guardian's compassion toward the humans below.

            "If my action are unjust, than the righteous will find a way to stop me.  For the righteous must be strong." Wufei called back to Duo and then dodged an arrow that was shot swiftly to his direction.

            "Now this is interesting." Wufei exclaimed as he saw who shot the arrow.

Down on the surface of the ground was an Amazon holding firmly on her bow and was ready to send another one into the sky.  She wore a dark red skirt and tank top that made her very agile in movement.  Her dark hair was the color of midnight as it hung in two short ponytails and bangs that caressed her face.  She had determination in her eyes as she stared at the dragons from above.

            "I will not allow these fiends take anyone from my tribe." The Amazon girl said this with anger in tone.

            "Meilan! We must run quickly, before they take you as well!" yelled another Amazon.  She had short black hair and blue eyes and wore similar attire that was purple. 

            "No Hilde!  We must fight back; the last time they had attacked they had taken many of our sisters. I still remember their screams from when I was a child, I will not allow it to happen again!" Meilan screamed this to Hilde as she shot the next arrow, but missed her mark.  

            "Then I shall stay with you and fight as the others escape." Hilde grabbed her spear and was ready for close combat. "There are only two of them so we should be enough."

Up in the sky, the two Guardians observed as many of the Amazons escaped to the safety the dense forests.  The two Amazon warriors that stayed behind intrigued Wufei.  He was especially interested upon the one who shot the arrow, it had made very close to his mark.

            "Hey Duo! What do you think of those two down there?  They seem to have the courage to stand up to us."   Wufei tried to call out to him, but Duo was distracted, as he felt intoxicated by the beauty of the Amazon with the short dark hair.  

            "Yeah, I think they will do nicely." Duo had finally answered as they descended to the ground toward the Amazon warriors. 

The warriors braced themselves as the felt the wind rush with a forceful gust.  The wind was too strong and they were blown away into a clay wall.  They felt pain and lost most of their energy upon the impact.  The two Guardians mounted off their dragon and advanced toward the two girls that were thrown as if they were rag dolls.

            "Hilde, if you can, please run away." Meilan whispered to her friend as she tried to move.  Ever muscle in her body seemed to ache as she talked, but nothing seemed to be broken.  She tried to stand and limped two steps toward her fallen sister.

            "I can't move." Hilde replied as she tried to move her arms to get up with no avail.

            "I'll try to hold them off, just try to get out of here." Meilan exclaimed as she pulled a dagger from her belt as she limped against the clay wall, continuing to stand her ground.

As Wufei walked towards her, she charged him with her knife and tried to strike.  However the Guardian was to quick for her limp arm and was able to grab hold of her wrist.  He squeezed the energy from her arm and she dropped her dagger.  She fell to one knee from the pain but refused to submit to this creature.  She suddenly felt a surge of electricity through her body from her arm and felt her energy being drained.  Meilan fell toward the ground asleep from draining of strength.  Wufei then lifted her frail body into his arms and headed back to his dragon of lighting.

            "Meilan…" Hilde whispered as she tried to move her arm toward her Amazon sister, but it was of no use.  She could feel her energy slipping rapidly from her.

            "Don't worry, your friend will be fine." Duo said to the Amazon that was on the ground known as Hilde.

He could see the hate and disbelief in her eyes as she stared at him weakly.  She tried to lift herself up with what little strength was left, but fell back to the ground, tired and filled with anger and frustration of the moment.

            "I wouldn't try to get up if I were you.  You seemed to be hurt pretty bad from the wall.  I'm sorry about my friend behavior, he is quite rude at times."  Duo continued.

Hilde just laughed at the remark finding it funny that a Guardian would apologize for attacking.  Then she fell unconscious into a deep sleep.  Duo then carried her gently to his silver dragon as he admired the beauty of the young Amazon.  They then flew off through the vast sky.

So what do you think? This is the end of chapter two.  I would like to thank Jannine for finally leaving a review.  I wish Chelsea would leave one, but I guess she didn't get my e-mail. Oh well.  I would like to thank all the others who reviewed my fic.  Also, I need ideas on what to make Zechs in this fic.  I was thinking around the lines of a sorcerer's apprentice, but I don't know.  It would be really helpful if some one left ideas on their review.  Please leave ideas.  And I know that I didn't really seemed to make Wufei's character seem just right, but it will be better in the next chapter, I hope.  But I need some one to give me ideas about Zechs.  Thank you.

Also, you know the disclaimer. Please no flaming unless it is important.


	4. Chapter 3: Nataku, the Truth of Strength

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or anything else that is not mine.

Guardians of Paradise 

Chapter 3: Nataku, the Truth of Strength

Wufei sat down on one side of a hill of lovely flowers and watched as his dragon flew toward the shimmering lake that was at the foot of the field.  A bird chose to rest upon his shoulder and chirped.  He gave it a slight smile as he enjoyed the tranquility of his surroundings. 

* * *

 Meilan started to stir from her sleep as she found herself wrapped in a cloak of deep blue.  Despite the pain caused by her aching muscles, she raised her arms from the ground and viewed her surroundings.  There was a silver dragon curled in a circle around her, sleeping.  In a short distance away from her, near the dragon's head, was Hilde wrapped in a black cloak still asleep from her injuries and fatigue.  On her four limbs, Meilan crawled up to Hilde and tried to wake her up.

            "Hilde, Hilde. Please. Wake up. Damn it." Meilan whispered as she found it futile to wake the sleeping Amazon.

Finding herself mobile, Meilan slowly sneaked herself out from the dragon's circle to have a better view of her surroundings and to possibly find a way to escape from this situation.  She then found herself in the field of flowers and watched as a blue dragon rip through the water of the lake.

 Little did Meilan knew, that the Guardian had already identified her presents at the field.  The Amazon lamely moved herself behind the Guardian hoping to find a way to stop him so that she may escape.

            _"Seems that the 'Amazon' is awake" _Wufei thought to himself. _"and here I thought that she would be out for another day.  Perhaps she is stronger than I thought, we will see."_

            "I see that you're conscious, and mobile." Wufei said calmly in a stern voice while he remained sitting on the field without turning around.

            "Damn.  How dare you kidnap me! You have no right!" Meilan yelled at the Guardian as her anger returned to her with strength.

            "Why…do you fight?" asked Wufei.

            "To uphold justice!" Meilan had responded with the words she lived by.

            "Justice? Do you really think such a thing exists?" Wufei continued to question.

            "Shall I show you?" As Meilan said this she positioned herself in a fighting stance.

            "…very well." Wufei stood up and faced the Amazon who dared to challenge him.

* * *

Back at the other side of the field…

Sounds of combat and fists ripping through the air could be heard.

            "What are those two doing out there?" Duo asked himself as he created a soft pack of snow with his elemental magic.  He placed the cold item on to the still sleeping Amazon's wounds in hopes that she will not feel too painful from her cuts and bruises when she woke up.

* * *

Market Place in Dora:

A girl's face is hidden by a hood of dingy rags that she wears, as she walks along the streets of the Market.  She bumps into someone deliberately as she continues to pass by.

            "Hey! Watch where you're going!" yelled the man as he only gave a swift look at the rag girl as he continued on his way.

            _"He has no idea."_ The girl with rags thought to herself as she continued to walk onward at a quickened paste to the next ally.

As she reached the darkened ally, the girl lifted her ragged hood; revealing her Sun blonde hair that curved around her face as her locks went past her shoulders.  Her eyes were two pools of blue with a hint of gray that gave the illusion of an ocean of tears.  She removed a pouch of coins that were hidden in a pocket underneath her rags as she smiled triumphantly.  

            "Another good day of hard work." She said to herself, satisfied.  

* * *

Hill of flowers, near a lake:

Wufei blocked the punch thrown by the Amazon as the rain fell harder to the ground, making the grass slip with water.  

            "HAAH!" with a loud yell, Wufei kicked Meilan on the side near her head.

            "…UNH!" Meilan tried to block the kick with her arm, but the force of the move was to great for her. 

She fell down with a splash on her four limbs.  She tried to catch her breath as stared at the ground in disbelief.

            "H-How could this be…I'm Nataku…I'm the strongest in the tribe…" the Amazon breathed as the raindrops fell.

            "Nataku, eh…you chose an arrogant name for yourself." Wufei said as he turned to head for the campsite.

            "Justice exists…only for one's convenience…a battle grounded upon such a thing is pointless." He continued as the rain tricked down his face.

            "…unh!" the water splashed as she stood up. "I know that!" Meilan said with the strength that she had left in her heart.

            "But we still have to fight! That is our way!" Meilan said this while her tears streamed down her cheek, disguised by water from the clouds that felt her strength falling with her tears.

Well that is the end of chapter 3.  I need an idea on what to make Zechs so that I can do the Relena and Heero pairing. For those of you who are Wufei and Sally fans, don't worry.  Those of you that are Quatre fans, he might come in the next chapter, I think I'll make him a mage.  Unless I get 7 reviews that want him to be a Guardian.  It is still pending. Thank you for your reviews, I'll try to create the next chapter for my other fic "Getting Hitched".  Flames are only welcome if it is important. P.S. I want to know what OOC means in the fanfiction world.


End file.
